Letting Her Win
by TaintedMoonlight
Summary: Nara Shikamaru loved to see her win...


**Letting her Win**

* * *

Her blonde bangs swayed lightly before her eyes. 

She stared at the board in careful scrutiny, chewing lightly on her lower lip; her emerald orbs darting to and fro, focusing on every inch of the field.

She was tying the holes in her plan, pulling the fragments together. The thin fingertips on the left hand were drumming against the table; the fingers on her right hand twisting the ends of her hair repeatedly.

He leaned forward and smiled ever-so-slightly. His elbows leaning against the table, resting his head upon his hands, he watched her instead of the shougi game.

He'd already formulated many plans.

Besides she was far more interesting.

She wanted to win.

He could see it in her eyes.

She wanted _so_ badly to win.

Every move she made was carefully calculated.

Every thought, most likely analyzed three times.

Every now and then she surprised him, moving a piece he didn't expect, taking a piece he hadn't realized was vulnerable.

She wasn't bad.

She could probably beat most everyone in Konoha.

She might even be able to beat his father.

But Shikamaru had gotten better over the years.

She couldn't possibly beat him.

Her delicate fingers moved another piece carefully.

He allowed himself a small smirk.

Smart woman.

He moved his piece.

But not smart enough.

She frowned and the finger twirling at her hair slipped for a moment.

Her eyes traced the board fervently.

He screwed up her plan.

The drumming paced up, then slowed as her eyes froze over a specific area on the board.

Yes, she had another plan.

Her eyes were bright and a small smirk settled on her lips.

A plan she seemed quite sure of.

Move after move, he was still unsure of what her plan was, but as the game drew to a close it became clear. He saw. She was expecting him to move to a specific area. She failed to see _his_ plan.

It was his move.

His eyes drifted toward hers.

Oh, she was so confident.

And she wanted to win.

He could win.

He could finish the game right there.

The glint in her eyes and smile on her lips took him back to the day of the Chuunin exams – their match.

**xXxXx**

He knew without a doubt that this girl wanted to win.

And he, Nara Shikamaru, would take that from her.

She was alarmed, he could tell, as his shadow reached hers.

She was baffled, because she couldn't understand what or even how.

He showed her.

After all, the game was his now.

He stepped forward, the girl's body shaking terribly.

She was fighting.

So _hard_.

It was the strongest opposition he'd encountered to his jutsu yet.

But it wasn't enough.

He could feel his chakra draining away rapidly, but if he moved quickly he could still win.

He raised his hand.

The tremors grew worse and so did the fight.

She did not want to lose.

Her eyes squeezed shut.

She was whispering softly and fervently under her breath. It was so soft, he was sure only he could hear her.

"No. No. No. I can't. I won't. No!"

The hand, the one that wasn't mimicking his raised one, was clenched tightly. Her fingernails digging into her palm drawing blood.

_His_ other hand wasn't clenched. It was relaxed.

She was fighting, very hard.

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly, letting the girl, her attitude, her words, and her desire to prevail float in his mind.

He opened his eyes and watched her for a few more seconds.

The crowd above was waiting – anticipating his move. Leaning forward, to watch him finish her off.

They were waiting to see if he could be that shinobi. To see if he really _could_ be great.

He might gain all their respect and admiration, but…

"I lose." He said before he could change his mind. "I give up."

Everyone was shocked.

_She_ was shocked.

As he gave a reason why he just watched her, the pure confusion evident in her green eyes.

And.

The raw relief.

Her hand dropped as the jutsu was released. She was still shocked beyond compare, but she was whole.

The girl had needed to win.

Sometime after the match and before all hell broke loose she found him and pulled him aside.

"Ah…" The girl blushed a bit. "You didn't really run out of chakra did you?"

He could've told her the truth.

But he wanted her to think she'd won.

He wanted to give her that…'_gift'_.

"You won. That's exactly what happened." Shikamaru never gave credit when credit was not due, but…he gave it to her. _He_ did not like to lose. Giving up was one thing, but giving up when the game was all his was another thing entirely.

And yet, he'd done it for her.

He didn't even _know_ her.

She smiled a bit. Then it fell quite quickly, she was hiding it. He didn't expect what came next – the damn woman smacked him with her fan!

He scowled.

"_Liar_. For your information, I don't need a man letting me win." She reattached her fan behind her.

Why had he let her win again?

She smirked. "You're an idiot, you know. Only losers give up when they've already won."

**xXxXx**

He moved his piece carefully.

The smile on her lips broadened. "I won."

She was shocked.

Shikamaru smiled. He loved to see her win. Her smile was always so pretty.

Temari leaned forward, her lovely eyes scrutinizing him. "You little _sneak_!" She shoved him and he toppled on the floor.

The problem with letting her win was it usually only lasted fifteen seconds. She was too smart for it.

"Damn, woman!" He scowled.

"You let me win!" She accused.

"I did not." He defended.

She moved from her chair and sat on his chest.

He looked up at her scowling.

She leaned forward so her face was inches from his own. "You are a liar, Shikamaru! You were a little liar when you were a kid and you're a liar now."

"I am not—"

"You're always letting me win!"

He always did let her win.

He liked to see her win.

He even liked her attitude afterwards she found out she hadn't really won.

When he was lucky she would knock him on the floor and sit on his chest and accuse him of letting her win – like this time.

He smiled a little.

She scowled. "How will I ever know if I've beaten you for real if you _always_ let me win!?"

He smirked. Her soft pink lips were so pretty when she was reprimanding him. He leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips. It was, he decided, only fair to have his lips touch hers, seeing as how since she was sitting on him quite a lot of his body was touching hers. His lips should also be allowed that privilege.

She pulled away and started stammering incoherently.

"You've already beaten me." He said to her.

She blushed and Shikamaru took the opportunity to kiss her again.

Temari smiled against his lips. "Would you believe I planned this?"

Shikamaru looked into her bright green eyes and lovely smile.

She had the gorgeous expression she only ever had when she won.

Truly

Honestly

Completely

Won.

No, he had no problems believing she thought she planned it all.

"Would you believe I let you win again?"

She scowled. "Figures." Then she kissed him. "I _never_ win against you."

* * *

**A/N:**A little weird I think, but…eh. 


End file.
